


Harry Potter and the Power Rangers

by Tomwilliams1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomwilliams1990/pseuds/Tomwilliams1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has spent the Last Year saving his Godfather, sat recovering from the dementors Harry gets a letter and the chance to Run Harry, and the Marauders are running the Angel Grove and it seems Harry has some really powerful magic around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power Rangers  
Chapter 1 - RUN  
August 1994 - Hogwarts Castle  
the school year was winding down, Harry was spending loads of time in the Hospital Wing, turns out exposure to Dementors Takes a toll on a young man  
Hedwig flew into the hospital wing and landed on harry’s bed  
“Hello Girl what you got there?” Harry smiled indicating the owl's leg that was being offered  
harry took the letter and read it  
H  
Go see Moony  
He’ll explain  
Snuffles  
Harry Looked over the Letter  
what could Sirius want to say to harry that had to be send via Professor Lupin  
harry stowed the letter away in his robes, looking up to Madame Pomfrey  
“Can I go and Visit with one of the Professors Madam Pomfrey I’ve a few question about some reading to ask Professor Lupin” Harry Said quickly building a lie there was no way if he explained a letter from Sirius black had him asking questions  
the Mediwitch assessed her patient Before nodding her approval  
“You May go along to Professor Lupin's Study but no Magic or over exertion deal?”  
Harry nodded briskly thanking the matron as he slipped out of the bed and hospital wing slipping down the corridors to the Defence Professor's Office knocking softly  
“Come In Harry” the reply came  
Opening the door Harry found the Grinning professor Lupin  
“Professor I…”  
“Received a Letter from Snuffles telling you to come to me correct?” Lupin finished  
Harry nodded as Lupin Erected a Privacy Bubble  
“Harry after the other night with my transformation and Padfoot's Escape My Position here is untenable, now dumbledore would happily have us sit by and continue as we were but frankly we are not satisfied, Sirius is a wanted criminal, whether innocent or not and I am a Werewolf, we’ve recently got into contact with an old school friend who Left the Country when Voldemort Rose” Lupin Explained  
Harry nodded his understanding  
“He Offered Sirius and I Asylum should we need to leave the Country” Remus continued  
“You Can’t Leave, I’ve just got you both back in my life” Harry Protested  
“Harry our friend Xander Knew Your Parents, His Offer to Escape is extended to you also” Remus said putting a hand on the young wizard's shoulder  
Harry's jaw dropped  
“But what about Voldemort and the School”  
remus fixed harry with a steely stare and his golden eyes looking into the young man  
“Harry, Voldemort will win this war, you know it, I know it and frankly he does too, the entire ministry is ready to fall to him at a word, running now is the safest thing for you, Xander works for the US version of the Ministry he sent a letter to show you” Remus said handing the parchment to Harry

 

Harry  
My Name is Xander Steele,  
I attended Hogwarts with Your mum and Dad,  
I knew then that the Wizarding World was Bent  
Fudge couldn’t be more corrupt if he was wearing a sign,  
Now I know your OWLS And NEWTs are something you are worried about, My Colleague at the US Ministry Testing Department will  
happily do your examinations for you at my call  
and learning the stuff, have you asked professor lupin how well he did at school?  
Remus will be able to arrange getting your money over to the US,  
Your Parents were my friends and i think about them every single day  
hope to meet you soon  
Xander Steele  
US Ministry of Magic  
Harry Read the letter and looked up to Lupin  
“Okay Remus, I’ll go, i want to say goodbye to Ron and tell him I’m going” Harry said

“Harry Ron's Family will tell Dumbledore where we are going, can i ask that you say nothing and write to ron when we’re hidden?”  
Harry Looked scandalized but considered the thought  
“Okay Harry take the train home tomorrow when you get off I need you to Activate this portkey it will take you to Padfoot and we’ll go on from there” Remus noted handing Harry a Small Necklace with a charm on it them had the potter emblem on it  
Later that night - Gryffindor Tower  
Harry Packed his Trunk the Night before he needed to be ready as tomorrow he was running away  
He avoided conversation with his dorm mates withdrawing to bed after packing and going to sleep  
the next morning however couldn’t have gone worse.  
Harry having shrunk his trunk and put it in his coat pocket  
was enjoying Breakfast when Dumbledore burst into the Hall walking towards Harry, Lupin instinctively got up and walked towards the table  
“Harry my Boy i must call you for a chat in my office I’ve heard rumours of a kidnap plot for you that means you won’t be riding the train today” The Aged Headmaster said his eye twinkling.  
Remus caught Harry's Eye and a silent message was passed  
“Professor I’m not sure i understand”  
Dumbledore looking Harry in the Eye stiffened  
“Harry I Must Insist you Come With me Now” Dumbledore's wand dropping into his hand  
Lupin Acted First a protego between dumbledore and Harry  
“Lupin You know I know better Harry has a destiny”  
“Yes Albus a Destiny None of us want, Harry is leaving with Me Now” Remus Said  
“I’m Afraid not Remus Harry will not be leaving Stupefy” Dumbledore Called the red curse hitting remus’ shield  
“Harry GO NOW” Lupin called as his duel with Dumbledore Stepping Up Harry activating the portkey the feeling of a pull behind his navel as he vanished and reappeared in the hallway of a small House.

 

Lupin Cottage  
“Moony, Harry?” a familiar a voice came as Sirius walked into the hall  
“Sirius thank Merlin you’re here, Dumbledore Knew He attacked us Remus was Dueling him as i left”  
Sirius Growled pulling his wand  
“I Hope he’s wearing the emergency, Portkey Activation” Sirius spoke  
for a moment nothing happened but then Remus Appeared  
“Moony You’re okay?” Sirius said picking his best friend up  
“Sirius It’s not good Albus Knows we have got to get harry's Freedom confirmed now” Remus said  
“I’ve had the paperwork ready, Harry come with me” Sirius said  
Harry following him into a cosy living room a table sat with Documents Sirius pulling a chair up Harry sitting in it  
"Harry These are charmed documents a goblin is waiting to Action them As we need to get you Emancipated and Out of the country Magical Documentation works through Blood so 3 Drops on this Parchment will action your heritage" Sirius explained handing harry a small knife Harry cutting his thumb and dripping the Correct amount of blood onto the charmed parchment, the parchment glowing and The wording changing  
Harry James Potter  
Head of House Potter/Peverell  
500 Million Galleons  
Heir of House Black

"Heir of House Black?"  
Sirius Smirked  
"Godfather Remember, I named you my heir when you were born, if anything happens to me you inherit the lot"  
Remus walked into the room  
"Harry go and Change into Casual Clothes, Sirius & I will get the International Portkey and wait for you here"

Harry leaving the room as the two marauders Converse  
"You feeling okay Moony, Dumbledore hurt you any?" Sirius asked  
Remus Chuckling  
"Padfoot you know it takes more than a stunner to put this Wolf down"  
Harry walked down the stairs In jeans and a T-Shirt as he entered the Hall Remus and Sirius joined him holding a three pronged Device  
"Grab hold of one of the handle Harry international travel is horrible" Remus Warned  
The PortKey Activated moments Later They Landed in a room With Marble walls  
International Travel - United States Ministry of Magic - Angel Grove California, USA  
Harry Stumbled Dizzy from the Trip  
"That was horrible" Harry Said  
A man approached, he was tall Blonde and well built in a smart Shirt and Trousers  
"How Are you Padfoot?"  
Sirius looking up A Smile bursting onto his Face  
Grabbing the man's hand  
"Steele thanks for the escape route"  
The man shrugged "Think nothing of it Old friend Prongs Would've Been happy" he approached harry "So this must Be Harry, Merlin you truly are Prongs jr..."  
"But with my mom's Eyes, Everyone says it" Harry interrupted  
"Right Officially I need to get you Registered over here, As far as Our Ministry is concerned you're Migrating that's all anyone needs to know, I've Arranged your files personally, Padfoot Moony, You have been added to our Auror Force pending Testing to assure you haven't lost it in the years Under Fudge  
Angel Grove Desert  
In a temple out in the desert an alarm went off  
"Alpha what is the Alert"  
A Robot checked the Data banks  
"Zordon it's an incredibly Strong Magical Reading in Angel Grove, Should I Contact the Rangers?"  
The great Sage Zordon in his Timewarp replied "No Alpha, We must monitor the reading I don't think it's a malicious Force, it feels different to Rita"  
"Understood Zordon" Alpha replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues

Harry Potter and The Power Rangers  
Chapter 2 - Health

US Ministry Medical Centre  
24 hours after Harry's arrival The Trio and Xander visited the financial offices and had Harry's Vaults moved to US Gringotts, The Goblins gave him a debit card linked to his account for spending in the muggle world and a bottomless money pouch for wizarding purchases.

Xander suggested Harry have a medical check up, needless to say the US Ministries Healers make Madam Pomfrey and the St Mungos team look like Children playing doctor.

“Okay Harry we’ll scan your magical core next, are you okay with this?” Healer Amy Callaway said

“Yes Go ahead” Harry confirmed the healer handing him a potion  
“We’ll need to put you Under whilst we’re looking at your Core

Harry Drank the Potion and slowly fell into a anaesthetised sleep 

Waving her Wand over Harry the Healer Gasped in shock  
“Oh Sweet Merlin” She Fired off a patronus calling for Xander to look at her discovery.

Xander arriving quickly  
“That looks like a Horcrux it’s tied in pretty tight, think you can remove it Amy?” 

The Healer tapping her chin and took a breath “I’ve got an idea of how to do this, it might work, i’m thinking I Kill something and try and tease the soul fragment out of Harry, I’m also going to undo the binding on his magic and see how things work, this is very strange but he’s really strong i think he’ll be okay”

“Go on healer give it a try and heres hoping this will be Routine” Xander said leaving the theatres

Amy Cast The unbinding spell, “Magicka Unbindus” Harry was covered in a blue light as his magic was pulled and massaged the binding loosening as the spell worked together finally with a Pop the binding Broke Magic flowing Aggressively through Harry Fixing his cuts and scars, the soul piece bathed in good clean Magic broke down and burst Amy Grabbed the broken soul piece pulling it with her Wand and dropping it in a secure container sealing it with a locking charm.

Amy walked out of the chamber Harry moved onto a ward Amy and Xander walking to Sirius and Remus in a waiting Area

“Hows Harry?” Remus Asked  
“We’ve Destroyed both the Binding in his Magic and a Soul shard that seemed to be embedded in his Magic, our scanners pick up a substantial increase in his magical powers” Amy Explained

“We’re moving him to a Ward come along and I’ll take you up to him, I would Advise he seeks out a new Wand as My guess is his current one won’t be able to handle his magic boost” Xander explained

Sirius nodding as the two marauders follow the ministry workers into a private Ward  
Finding Harry sat up on the bed Grinning  
"Harry you woke up Quickly, How're you feeling" Xander asked 

Harry Smiled "I can feel my magic Pulsing, It feels Strong Like armour

"Hmm Interesting" Amy said " Harry Would you mind summoning your Patronus for me" 

Harry picked up his Wand  
"Expecto Patronum" Harry said His stag patronus burst from his Wand Amy putting a hand out and Touching the patronus "Merlin it's Solid" she murmured  
"harry I Would like you to visit Professor Hart the Wand Maker here, to recheck your Wand suitability, A power change may mean a tougher Wand might be better" Xander Said "Padfoot if I may borrow Remus for an hour You take Harry over to the Professor and Reequip him"

Sirius Nodded Harry hopping out of the bed and Standing Alongside His Godfather

The Moon  
"Mistress Rita I felt a powerful Energy spike on earth its unlike the Rangers, What would you like me to do" a Golden Armoured Monkey Said to a Witch in Steampunk Attire

"Take the Putties to Earth and Secure that Power Goldar" Rita Roared

"At once my queen" Goldar grinned

Harts Wands  
As Harry and Sirius Enter a Kindly Bald Black man Greeted them   
"Hello there, My Names Professor Horatio Hart, Mr Steele Explained you would be Visiting May I Measure your Wand Arm?" 

Harry nodded as he put his Arm out  
The Professor taking Measurements  
"Now In the US we Do a Wand Compatibility test, take this Wand point it at the Target on the Wall and cast A Stunner" 

Harry Took the Wand muttering Stupefy the Spell hit the target with incredible force  
"Ah Yes I think I have an Idea, please feel around the Cores on the desk Tell me Which one feels right" Hart said

Harry Felt Around the Boxes Settling on Dragon Scales  
And Whomping Willow wood

"I Will put the wand together for You Mister Potter, If you return in 1 Hour Your Wand will be ready" Professor Hart said "Potential for a very powerful Wand " 

Sirius and Harry left the Shop Walking Along the street to a near by Youth Centre  
A Large Golden Armoured Monkey Appeared in a flash of flames Several adult sized grey monsters With him   
The monkey holding a Sword

"Aha I'm here to capture you for empress Rita you will come with me" Goldar Roared

"Harry go I'll be fine" Sirius said stepping between the monsters and his godson

"No Padfoot I wont leave you I only just got you back" Harry said Looking around he pulled his Wand

"Ha ha you think that little stick will stop me?" Goldar cackled

"I don't know who you are but you won't touch my Godson" Sirius Barked pulling his wand "Stupefy" the Red curse hitting the armour and bouncing off

Harry started firing curses at the grey creatures as Sirius shifted into Padfoot and Leapt across the Gap Biting one of the grey things, harry got one of the grey monsters in a full body bind as goldar closed the gap swinging this sword at Harry, the boy wizard ducked the sword slash The next shot Would've finished him but the sword was stopped as An energy Arrow impacted Goldar's sword Arm a Pink suited Female Having fired the Attack

"Argh Pink ranger you're always Ruining my Fun, I'll get you next time Kid" Goldar roared teleporting away  
Sirius Still in his Padfoot form kept his form Harry petting him to keep up cover the Pink woman walking over

"Are you Okay ?" She said

Harry nodded "What was that thing?"   
"Goldar, An evil henchman or Monkey of Rita Repulsa" The pink female petting Padfoot "I'm The Pink Ranger I saw you Fighting off the putties You did very Well But I wouldn't fight Rita’s monsters they Won't hesitate to hurt you"

"Thank You" Harry said blushing Slightly as the Ranger Teleported away

Sirius Shifted Back  
"Somebody got a crush?" He teased

"Only you could make jokes when we both nearly Died Padfoot" Harry said Winking

"You know you love me Harry, I’m just The best" Sirius grinned "Seriously We need a word with Steele see what he knows about those monsters and The pink spandex Girl he's lived here a while, we'll pick your Wand up on the way" Holding Harry's arm Sirius turned on the spot Aparating


	3. Chapter 3

New wand in hand Harry and Sirius returned to the Ministry Xander and Remus just finishing up with their Paperwork

"Padfoot, Harry how does Marauder Manor Sound?" Remus Said grinning wolfishly

Finding serious facial expressions he followed up "What Happened? "  
The alarm in his voice Having Xander lookup

"Steele Power Rangers... EXPLAIN?" Sirius Growled

"They're A muggle Auror like force that Defend the City, Why you seen a new Report?" The suited man said

"The Pink one she saved my life" Harry said Smiling 

"From what, Dumbledore? " 

"That's the Strange part Moony, looked like A Gorilla in gold knight armour" Sirius said "Stunner bounced off the Armour, The Girl urm Ranger Fired some sort of Arrow made of Pure pink light" 

"We've got Archive Footage of the rangers in action, We're a bit more accepting of muggle Tech here, we've got a Video Lab"

"Harry my advice to you is to meet some people your own age, I may be old and Crusty but I know where the cool kids hang out as they say" Xander said

"Go-on prongslet, meeting younger kids will do you Good" Sirius Encouraged  
At this moment Hedwig Arrived Letters held in her beak  
Harry took the letters

"They're from britain, ones in Ron's handwriting, and the other Hermione" Harry noticed

Sirius cast detection spells finding nothing "go ahead open them" He nodded

Harry opening the Letter from Ron Weasley Looked Horrified

Potter  
You walked out  
You Tosser you, Know what you just Did  
Doomed the world, I know you have no family, but I do and You have Doomed them all to death  
I hope you Rot  
Ron  
P.S  
Professor dumbledore will find you and make you face up to your responsibilities

"Padfoot, I don't Even?" Harry said his heart Thumping in his chest

Remus Grabbed the letter, His Features almost shifting the Fury In his mind  
How dare Ron do this to Harry   
Sirius Grabbing Harry in a bone crushing hug

"Harry Read the others let's get this over with" Xander said harry nodding And opened the hermione letter

'Harry   
I know ron is mad at you, but harry I'm not, I just want to know you are Safe, you are like my brother and I miss you  
I promise no one will know if you contact me, Neville asked me to get you to Write to him He's Been getting funny looks recently   
Please Write Soon  
Hermione'

"See Harry people understand, Ron’s Family have Always been in dumbledore’s robes, Go Make new friends" Remus Rationalised

"Kid, Here" Xander said handing a Box to Harry "A Top end wand holster goes on your wrist it's invisible to all but you think Wand and it'll be there call it birthday presents for 10 plus Missed years " 

Harry smiled giving the man a one armed hug putting the holster on and loading his new Wand into it

Angel Grove Juice Bar/Youth Centre

Harry walked inside. The building finding the strangest building layout ever it looked like a cross between a Gym and a Bar harry looked around in slight wonder he rarely got out in the muggle world  
Sitting at a table alone he took in the sights  
A karate class looked to be in session a boy about 16 holding court   
Harry's Thoughts were broken when  
"Hey Nerd, you're in my seat" a large fat boy was talking to Harry a tall skinny Boy by his side harry Chuckling internally at how they looked like a number ten.

"you deaf geek, you're in my seat" The fat boy e  
Repeated

"Maybe we should rough him up bulkie" The skinny boy said laughing like a hyena

The fat boy reached over to grab Harry who Got up to Dodge The large boy trying to intimidate harry

"Bulk, Skull leave him alone He's younger than you" A smooth Female voice spoke

"Come to express eternal Love kimberly I knew you loved me" Bulk said

Harry laughed openly at this bulk seemingly losing his temper and swinging to punch harry.  
Harry deftly sidesteps the punch lightning quick The punch missing bulk throwing himself towards harry The teenage wizard again stepping aside bulk Flying towards the girl Kimberly barging into her the girl falling Down  
Harry's magic seemed to take over pulsing in his ears Before he passed out

The next thing Harry remembered  
He was coming around On the floor a Petite girl with dark hair looking down at him   
"Hey, You okay gave everyone quite a shock there" Kimberly said

"What? I Passed out not good" Harry murmured 

"You need a doctor kid" A large Middle aged man said

"No I'll be okay I'm just tired " Harry reassured him

The girl helping Harry into a seat sitting opposite him

"you're not from around here are you?" she asked

Harry shaking his head  
"What gave me away?" He asked smiling slightly at the rapt attention this beautiful girl was giving him

"The accent for a start, it’s pretty hot" Kimberly said "So when did you move here?" 

"Monday, I came with my Godfather and his best friend" 

"No parents?" Kimberly said "I mean They didn't come too?" 

"Long story short" harry said "my parents died when I was a kid and the man that did it Got out of jail and is after me I'm here to hide" 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Kim said 

Padfoot The dog bounded into the building Towards harry Remus and Xander not far behind him

"Harry are you okay, oh hello there miss" Remus said noticing Kimberly

"Hi, I'm Kimberly I Was here when Harry passed out I take it you're his Godfather?" 

Remus softened slightly his inner marauder coming out " thank you for looking out for him" 

Harry could've sworn he heard a digital watch going off Kimberly stiffening at the sound "oh man I'm late for a class, was nice meeting you harry and Mr?" 

"Lupin. Remus Lupin" Remus Offered

Kim taking Harry's Hand Shaking it placing something inside his hand before bouncing away

"Moving quickly Harry?" Remus smirked

Padfoot By Harry's side was shaking in what harry guessed was laughter 

Harry opened his hand to find a slip of paper with Numbers on it  
"Sweet merlin she gave me her number" Harry thought "What do I do now" 

Remus breaking harry's concentration by placing a hand on his shoulder  
"Harry we came here because we picked up a big burst of magic, what happened"

Harry looking into the Golden Eyes of his werewolf guardian nodded "Two bullies tried to intimidate me He tried to push me out of the way, hit that girl Kimberly and I snapped My magic Bubbled and That's all I remember, I woke up and she was helping me"

Looking thoughtful Remus looked to Xander whose eyes lit up in recognition  
"Likely just you not used to your Higher power base harry, magics always been linked to Emotion, you had some sort of protective reaction for that girl and Your magic overwhelmed you" He said  
Pulling a Portkey that comically was an actual Key Xander Smiled  
"lets get to the house Remus and I got arranged for you three and I'll give you a check up" slipping into a small empty cloak room they activated the portkey


	4. Chapter 4

Extra Terrestrial Dept - US Ministry of Magic - Angel Grove - Unplottable

Harry laid on a Medical bed Remus and Sirius watching as Xander examined Harry's' magical core 

"Hmm, Not to come on to you harry but Your Magic is really powerful oh Wow this is Interesting, Padfoot look here at how his Magic is Mutating" Xander said wand pointed at Harry

"Mutated" Harry said shocked "Is that bad?"

Xander looked amazed "Harry this is so rare, you have so much magic flowing through you your core is Thickening itself and seems to have developed something it's dormant at the moment but it looks really strong, probably this is what Made you faint, seems to work like Remus' s wolf coming out in emotional situations, could be hard to explain if it happens in a muggle area like today, however I think if The three of us Adults give it a magic boost from our magic it will activate and hopefully Give you full control, however this is just my guess based on Things I've seen before"

Harry sat quietly for a moment before Speaking "Do It, I know the risks and if this turns out to be Something helpful it'll be worth it, you guys okay with that Padfoot, Moony?"

Sirius Looked pensive Remus outright against it  
“Listen this is going to cause me problems whatever i do, it will keep getting worse Xander I want to do this” 

Xander pulling his Wand encouraged Harry to lay on the Table  
“I’m going to need both of you to point your wands at Harry and channel your power through your wands, we’re not cursing or spell casting we’re just sharing our energies” Sirius and Remus following his example

“Energon transferus” Xander spoke as Silver Energy poured from his wand entering Harry  
The Same Energy coming from both Sirius and Remus the energies filling Harry before a light flash occurred the spell having completed the transfer the power exploding 

“Harry You okay?” Sirius Barked  
“I’m more than okay Padfoot” Harry Spoke walking out of the light and smoke encased in a Suit much like Armour with a Helmet and a Cape

“Sweet Merlin” Remus uttered  
“How Do you feel Harry?” Sirius asked in shock  
“I feel really really strong like more so than ever before” 

Harry felt a pulse within his Magic he let it wash over him  
“I’m feeling the Power Rangers in trouble, Padfoot, Moony i have to go and help them” 

“If i say no you’re going to go anyway aren't you prongslet” Sirius smirked “So what i will say is Be Careful and come back to us in one piece” 

Harry Hugged Sirius before Apparating away

Angel Grove Park

The Rangers Had Been fighting Goldar and Rita’s Mighty Minotaur and a squad of putties   
the Putties and Goldar distracting the Rangers allowing the Minotaur to get blide side attacks on the Team.  
the group gathered back together to try and fight off the Putties Goldar sword attacking Jason who hit the floor staying down to recuperate, putties attacking the remaining rangers taking down each of them one by one leaving the Pink ranger alone as Goldar targeting a sword swipe he was knocked back as a sword came down hitting the armoured creature back

“Who goes there” Goldar Roared

Harry stands sword in hand staring down goldar, harry's outfit is a Blue and Gold Armour like attire (Google Solaris Knight) the colour scheme continued on the helmet.

“You’ve gone far enough” Harry Stated

Goldar looked furious  
"ANOTHER RANGER, YOU FOOLS THINK THIS WILL HELP" 

Harry stood Watching the ranting Gorilla Knight  
"I'm no ranger, you inbred monster Magics Defender The Solaris Knight" 

Goldar Charging the Boy Wizard Down Harry's Magic reacting by itself and Pulling up his Sword Blocking goldar’s Attack The Gorilla Knight whilst more experienced couldn't get a hit on the magically bolstered youngster  
Harry ducking and dodging Goldar’s attacks, The knight outsmarted Harry with a low kick knocking the Solaris Knight onto his backside

"Blaster Mode" Harry spoke without Trying, his magic was fighting this battle by itself Harry’s sword Snapped Open revealing a blaster under the Blade the blaster opening fire with laser pellets hitting Goldar knocking him back 

The Rangers having recuperated Put their weapons together hitting goldar in the back   
"Argh Rangers I'll be back" Goldar roared teleporting away

Walking over to Solaris the red ranger offered his hand  
"Thanks for the backup Man Did Zordon send you?"

Shaking his head Solaris Replied "Never heard of him, I saw you were in trouble so I'm here to help

"let's Smash this bull" Jason announced

The Rangers and Harry spread over the field Weapons out Harry sticking with blaster And peppering the monster with fire   
After a few minutes of blasting the bull like creature burst into flames Exploding

The Moon

"Ahh Goldar you Failure, Zordon's new Ranger creamed you, I want him found and Executed Soon"

"At once my Queen" Goldar Roared leaving the room to make plans as Rita threw her staff Down to Grow the monster

"Ah man Rita's done it again, We need Dinozord Power Now" Jason Yelled

Harry slipping away during the ensuing battle heading back to the Lab where a very anxious Padfoot the dog pounced the Armoured Wizard.

Ministry Lab

Harry smiled his power removing his suit leaving him in in casual attire of jeans and hoody upon his wrist was a silver bracelet with a sun logo upon it.

"I don't know what to tell you, I wasn't fighting my Magic did the work for me" 

"Your magic operated of it's own accord, that is really Unique, we could really use that” Xander said

Padfoot still a black dog Growled   
Remus admonishing the dog  
"Padfoot I agree with steele, Harry will fight whether we let him or not, And at least this way Harry gets help, What kind of help can you arrange steele?"

Xander grinned "I never explained my department did I, I'm head of the Extra Terrestrial Threat Department, Since Rita Repulsa and her cronies arrived on the moon I've been working on trying to make a Power Ranger and the weapons and tools, I'll promise you Now He will have complete ministerial support, because the top lady here has given me as much as i need"

Sirius having transformed back to human  
Looked longingly at Harry   
"It's your choice Harry I will support you however I can" 

Harry looked at the man amazed,   
"I’ll do what you need " 

Command Centre - Angel Grove Desert

"Zordon, Who was that out there, he called himself Solaris Knight"  
Kimberly asked

"Rangers you know how strongly I feel about Secret identities, I am certain when the time comes for solaris knight to fight by our side he will reveal himself, For now I ask that you continue to fight as a team and not figure him into plans Rita will likely be more aggressive now she thinks there are 6 Rangers, I will make efforts to contact solaris knight in the meantime" 

Harry sat in his room writing back to hermione

Mia  
I'm safe thats all I can tell you,   
I'm not coming back to school, or even England   
I am happy here, I'm safe working with the ministry.

H

Sending hedwig off with the letter he Settled back onto his bed  
A few weeks ago he was in Britain how things had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was going really well, Harry having been hands on in Xander’s investigations into the Solaris Knight Powers the two working on trying to recreate the powers to allow other to help Harry on the battlefield, however the tests thus far had been patchy.

the room had a large viewing screen and on it at the moment was the results of the latest scan on the solaris Knight morpher, the screen doubled as a Harry watching device keyed into his blood and magic so he could be checked up on when morphed.

Xander was going over the data and trying to replicate the magic and technology

“I Wish this would work, it would be so much safer if there could be more people on the field with you I know padfoot had kittens every time you go to a battle” 

“Surely that should be Puppies, I see the issue, when we have the powers ready we’ll need to find people to use them” Harry replied

“You’ll make the choices Kid, You’re solaris, therefore as far as i see it YOU are the leader” Xander said

“Are you sure putting me in charge is good?” 

Smirking Xander replied “Padfoot said you’d react like that, You’ll always have my support but You are the strongest magic user i’ve ever encountered I know you’ll select correctly, I think you need to take some time out Go down to the Youth Centre, you have full power control now so you won’t faint just try not to kill those bullies if they show up.” Xander said with a wink

As Harry was leaving Xander called out  
“Kid take the Morpher, just in case, if anything goes down send me a patronus and i’ll get you on the viewing screen” 

Harry left the Area as he was passing He passed Remus  
“Going out into the Muggle World Harry?, Good stay safe Xander wanted to try something with me so i’m heading into the lab” Remus said as Harry Apparated 

 

Angel Grove Youth Centre

Harry walked into the centre brief memories of the last time he was here and the girl who helped him, deep down hoping she was here so he could meet her properly

the room was full of people Harry walked over to the Counter where a large man in hawaiian attire was leaning on the counter

“How ya doin kid, You new round here?” The Large man asked

“Hi Yeah I heard this was the place to go to find people my age and well here i am, i take it you are ernie, Sorry about last time i was a little Jetlagged I’d flown from britain the day before, I’m Harry By the way Harry Potter” 

Ernie smiled  
“Good to meet ya harry, Thanks for the compliment, I went to england once the flight killed me for a few weeks that jetlag ain’t no joke” 

as Harry and Ernie were talking a dark haired asian girl walked over

“Hi Ernie, Hi?” she said

“Trini How you doing, this is Harry he’s new in town, was just giving him the benefit of my knowledge” Ernie said

“I think I’ll save him, take him to meet the others if you don’t mind Ernie too much wisdom so soon and all that” She said “Come on Harry we’ll go join my friends

“Okay, see you later Ernie” Harry said following the girl wearing a lot of yellow clothing

as the two got over to the table where A group was sat  
a Girl in a pale shirt and Pink Short Shorts, a Black Boy in black combat trousers and a multi coloured top  
A tall imposing boy in Red Shirt and Shorts  
and a teen in blue dungarees 

“Whos the Newbie?” the black teen said  
“Zack be nice, he’s obviously new here and trini’s taken him in so to speak” Billy Said

“Hi I’m Harry, I recently came here from England, I was around the other day but jet lag got me, thanks for that by the way Kimberly” he said looking towards the Pink clad girl

“Zack” the Black boy introduced  
“Jason” the guy in red said  
“Billy” the guy in dungarees said

“So Kim told us you came over here after someone broke out of Jail” Zack said

Harry nodded “he’s a very dangerous man but we’re confident he can’t get to me in america, and theres the power rangers around who seem to have this place well covered” 

“you’ll always be welcome here, man, when we’re on our own time we’re always here, I teach Karate, Zack Teaches dance, Kims a Gymnast, teen does a yoga class and Billy builds things” Jason explained  
“You could have worded that better Jason, I’m an inventor” Billy supplied

“Pretty busy lives then” Harry joked

“Pretty much yeah, what's your casual Activity” Zack replied

Harry quickly thought up a response settling on “I’ve been at a boarding school until i left england, so i’m still working out what i like I’ve been doing a bit of everything really I Do quite like swords though” 

Harry got a vibration through his magic the feeling that there was something happening related to Rita as this was happening the Teens watches beeped alerting them to A call from Zordon

“Sorry I’ve gotta go I’m due to meet my Uncle and Godfather for Lunch” Harry said

“Well we’ve got classes to get ready for so see you round Harry, Jason said shaking the smaller teens hand” before dashing off

Harry slipping into a side Room and opening himself to the magic he see’s Putties attacking people in the city and pulling his wand tapping the morpher “Magical Force, Solar Storm” 

Harrys Solaris Knight outfit appears and he can feel the Magic coating him and helping his movement as he exits the juice bar apparating to the location his magic informed him.

Putties were bounding around aimlessly as people ran from them in terror  
“Looks like the rangers aren’t going to show up, so its down to me” Harry thought his magic agreeing as he pulled his sword (a gold and red scabbard, with shiny silver blade, that opens in the middle folding down to reveal a blaster ) keeping it in blade form he charges towards the putties.

Command Centre 

“Rangers as I expected Rita has retaliated, and sent putties to attack people in the city, my guess is she wants to lure Solaris Knight out and as expected The Knight is there as we speak fighting against them, go now and support him in battle Rita must not take possession of him, he may not be our Ally but he is not an enemy either so he must be kept from Rita” Zordon said

“Zordon Do you have anything on the Solaris Knights Identity?” Kimberly asked

“I’ve yet to make contact with him Rangers go now and May the power Protect you” 

“Alright Guys lets do it, ITS MORPHIN TIME  
MASTODON  
PTERODACTYL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABRE TOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSAURUS “  
The Rangers Morphing and Teleporting to the last known location of the Solaris Knight

Angel Grove City

the Rangers teleporting in to find Goldar and Solaris Knight fighting sword to sword as Putties encircled them keeping the two fighters inside

“Knight you will submit to mistress Rita’s will she will take your powers” Goldar Roared swinging a powerful slash with the sword sideways across solaris who jumped kicking back the sword bringing his own down on the head of Goldar diving backwards into the putties he snapped the top of his sword Open revealing the blaster and began firing the laser pellets at goldar who flew backward through a group of putties the Rangers running in and engaging the Putties

“Solaris are you okay?” Kimberly asked

“I’m Fine pink ranger i arrived here and the putties were waiting for me Goldar arrived seconds later and i’ve been fighting him since” Solaris said as he kicking a putty in the chest shooting it as it flew backwards.  
Goldar charged solaris and caught him off guard solaris hitting the floor with a big thump

Kim opening fire with her bow missing goldar and hitting a few putties

The rangers gathering together and putting their weapons together

“Rangers if you fire on me you’ll destroy the knight too” Goldar Roared as he held Solaris up his arm around the knights neck

“Rangers do what you must Fire the Weapons, do not worry for me i will be fine” Solaris said

“Power weapons FIRE” The Rangers Yelled the blaster firing a giant multiple coloured Laser Solaris putting his hand on his sword jabbing it into Goldar’s foot as the golden armoured monster yelled Solaris Slipped free of goldar and threw himself to the floor just as the power blast hit Goldar, it hurt him damaging his armour the monster hitting the floor presumable defeated

the impact and blast however forced Solaris to Demorph the rangers watching as he demorphed

“Its that Kid, from england, he was solaris” Jason said in shock 

Kimberly running over to the battered boy wizard

“Harry Are you okay?, wake up” She said  
the boy rolling over groaning getting to his feet  
Reaching up and touching his face  
“oh No my powers dropped out, Rangers, i’m sorry about the deception but…”

Goldar climbed to his feet his armour blown off in places the monster charging towards Harry  
“Rangers You haven't beaten me” Goldar Roared   
Before Goldar could get within metres of the rangers   
a familiar voice could be heard “ Confringo”  
a blast hit Golder blowing him back into the floor 

“Harry, Are you okay?” Remus asked  
“Moony you can’t be here that monster he’s dangerous beast” Harry yelled as Goldar got back to his feet picking up his sword very little remaining of his armour

“He said you’d say that Prongslet that’s why i came prepared “Magical Force, Lunar Storm”   
As bright light took hold of his body coating him in a purple and silver version of then Solaris Knight armour   
his wand replaced with a black wrapped sword with silver and purple colourings on the blade

“Lunar Strength and Agility Lunar Knight” Remus Yelled Jumping down the Hill he had been standing on and with a fast slash the blade burst into flames hitting goldar who groaned as the sword cut into the unarmoured parts of his body

 

“You put my loved ones at risk Monster I cannot allow you to Live, KNIGHT SABER FLAME SLASH “ Wolf Warrior roared with one final spinning slash Goldar was down the giant explosion as he was Vaporised.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus stood still holding his sword looked to Harry who looked shocked  
“Remus you just…”   
“I was pretty clear Harry” the werewolf said  
“More to the point, how are you a ranger?” Harry asked

“Testing the new Equipment, not sure how long it’s going to last we should get back”  
the Rangers started to walk over, Remus grasped Harry and Apparated the two vanishing in front of the rangers.

Ministry Ranger tech department US MINISTRY

Xander and Sirius watching on the monitor, jumped slightly as Harry and Remus appeared

“Well, we know the Lunar Knight suit works, thats a good sign for the others” Xander said

“It’s a little strange the feeling of strength, but I must say old friend i’m sorry for doubting that i was the right test subject, Evidently the gold thing i put down was important” Remus said

“And if history tells me anything, it will be back, that gold one has attacked the city at least 30 times” 

“INCOMING TRANSMISSION” the Screen suddenly read Xander pulled his Wand and tapped the screen and a face filled the screen

“Steele a word in my office please" The face of Minister of Magic Josephine Owens Said

The British migrants looked around as Steele nodded and turning around

"I'll be back in a while, Gotta go and see the minister" Xander said As he headed through the laboratory door apparating to the big office

"Hey Mike, the ministers expecting me" Xander greeted the secretary by the door the man nodding and With a wave of his wand the door Opened allowing the suited Xander to walk in.

Office of Josephine Owens United States Minister of Magic

Xander walked in the Small woman behind the desk Smiling at Extraterrestrial Defence.  
"Thanks for joining me Xander"

"Josey, nice to see you again" Xander said as he Walked to her desk and The Coffee machine on one end choosing his favourite brand of Coffee and seconds later the magically enhanced machine produced a mug of coffee 

"Your best idea, these machines" Xander joked

The minister behind the desk smirked finding it hard to not join in with her close Friend of many years "Ahem, As good it is too see you I really need an update on the Knight Project" The Red haired woman said

Xander took a massive gulp of his coffee   
"The knights are Coming together, I take it you saw Lunar Knight appear" 

"I did, I like the design flair, okay cards on the table, I received this by owl an hour ago" She said handing over a Letter

'Dear Incumbent Minister of Magic USA  
A Wanted Criminal from Britain is thought to have fled the country taking a celebrity hostage, he is rumoured to be with a known Werewolf Remus Lupin   
As Minister for Magic in Britain I ask that should your forces find these men they be returned to britain immediately to face the dementors kiss

Cornelius Oswald Fudge  
Minister of Magic Britain'

" they still use Dementors, Are they savages" Xander said  
Josephine stayed silent  
"Oh come on Josey, You know I did my research, Remus is fine if Given Wolfsbane, We've got a holding chamber ready, and I had our legal team look into Sirius, he was arrested for the murder of James and Lily, we both know who did it, He wasn't even sent to Trial" Xander said , Josephine stayed quiet before replying  
"And the Kidnapping claim" 

"Harry went willingly, Sara and I checked him for spells all I found was compulsion for Albus Dumbledore, if you need more convincing come down to the department and see him And Sirius together then try to tell me he was kidnapped" Xander said

Josephine nodded pointed her wand at the letter "Incendio" the letter burst into flames

"Thanks Josey, I appreciate your trust" Xander said with a grin

"I will Write to Robyn in Canada, Explaining our position, She'll side with us on this, I'll also get their citizenship Documents run up So Britain can't touch them, get the other knights ready, thats all i ask” 

Xander hopped up and necking the rest of his drink, left the office and apparated back to the department, as he walked in he noticed the two Marauders and Harry waiting for him, Harry clutching a newspaper.

“Whats up guys?, Something in the Paper?” Xander said as he grabbed his working labcoat off the hook.

“Someone got us a copy of the prophet, Harry’s Kidnap is front page news” Remus said 

“I’ve just been talking to the minister about that, she’s been asked by britain to hand you three over if you’re found” Xander said nonchalantly

“And her position on the matter?” Sirius asked as he stepped forward defensively

“My position Mr. Black, is clean slate, you commit crimes in my country and we will have a problem, what britain think of you, Lupin and Potter is forgotten, My most trusted department head trusts you and I trust him” A voice spoke as from the doorway walked the US Minister for magic Josephine Owens

“Minister” Remus said 

Xander smirked as did the minister Who continued  
“ My Staff department put these together, you are considered diplomats of the US, Everything you need is here” She said handing the files to Remus

“We owe you huge thanks” Remus said with a smile 

Josephine waved her hand infront of her face   
“Forget it, I heard from Steele, you’d assumed the Lunar Knight Powers, might i see them in action first hand?” 

Remus looked to Xander who grinned mouthing the word Holodeck

“When did we get a Holodeck?” Sirius said loudly

“Side project, got bored last christmas” Xander said

Before they could power up the holodeck alarms started blaring   
a younger man running over   
“Whats going on wilson?” Xander asked  
“Sir, The Power rangers are fighting a monster in angel grove park” the man said

“You get your chance josey, i mean minister, Harry, Remus, you guys ready to get in there?” Xander said with a smirk

“Magical Source Lunar Force” Remus Announced  
“Magical Source Solar Force” Harry Announced   
the two vanishing as their powers kicked in and they headed to the battle.

“I hate not going with them” Sirius Pouted   
“Stop being a petulant child padfoot, and help me get this eclipse Knight suit calibrated” Xander said as he pulled a cover off a armour stand with a suit on it as magic flowed around it.

Angel Grove Park

the Knights arrived finding instead of the usual five rangers the blue and pink rangers alone fighting putties as a monster in traditional japanese dress watched.

Harry and Remus swords drawn entered the fray cutting down putties, helping the two rangers

“What happened to the other three rangers?” Remus asked the blue ranger

“Madam Woe, she’s locked them in another dimension she does it by touch, Zordon says her Crystal is the source”

“Who are you two invaders?” Madam woe demanded

“You put the innocent at risk, we stand for all those who cannot defend themselves” Remus started

“Knights together to defend the weak Solaris and Lunar Knight” 

“Very creative how above i lock you away with the other rangers” Madam woe stated

Ask she waved an hand the air around them heated up  
Remus pulsed his powers and cold air countered the attack, opening up for Harry to spring up and slice with his sword breaking the monsters concentration.

Madame woe, raised her hands and with a pulse of powerful telekinetic power lifted the solaris knight into the air throwing him into the two rangers. all three landing in a heap.

Sirius and Xander both looked on in shock at the pure power, Xander pointing is wand and pumping magic into the suit on the stand

“Padfoot, It’s not fully powered but, it think it’s time” The Labcoated man said.

“wait, you’re not going to?” Sirius said 

“Padfoot take the wrist activator, and go and help them” 

Sirius took the wrist strap and attached it to his arm the connection send information through his magical core, giving him information on his new powers and the skills needed to use them, he touched the buttons   
“I’m on my way, Pup” “Magical Source, Eclipse Force” The animagus called as the armour vanished reappearing on his body coating him fully in a black armour with gold trim and raised areas.

“looking good Padfoot” Xander joked  
“Don’t I always” Sirius replied as he aparated away.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry grunted as madame woe's power hurled him into Remus, The magical endowed monster using Harry like a weapon to hit the others on the ground.

"Your powers may be great my solar powered friend, but kept at a distance you are hilariously underpowered"

"The only thing hilarious around here better be my jokes, put my godson down before I tear your eyes out!" A voice roared standing in the mid distance was Eclipse Knight, Knight blade strapped to his hip in his hand a long Staff Crackling with Lightning at one end.

The four power enhanced people looked up at the armoured newcomer

"Stop being so dramatic Padfoot and help us kill this thing"

"Padfoo....Sirius, you're Eclipse Knight" Harry said shocked

"Of course I am Pup, my name is both a siriusly cool pun and A star system, how could I be anything else?" Eclipse Knight said as he fired off another bolt of energy this one blasting one of madame woe's putty foot soldiers into the air

"What goes up" Sirius said as the clay creature flew into the air.

"Must come Down" he followed  
"I don’t care how many of you colourful freaks are here i will take all of your powers” 

The madame, holding up her crystal showing the 3 locked up rangers

“Guys you can’t take her out before releasing the sealed rangers, or they’ll be lost, don’t ask i don’t know how she's doing it either” Xander's voice came through the Knights Communication system

Pink and Blue Ranger had joined the three knights Eclipse relaying the information to the two rangers.

“I’ll run distraction” Billy started

“No those are your friends, you free them, leave the rest to us” Remus said his hand grasping his sword as the trio of armoured knights started cutting through putties like, well clay really.   
Madam woe looked away from billy as her forces were decreased from an army to a small protest outside a dog food factory., Billy taking this opportunity pushed down on the shoulders of two putties using them to vault over madam woe grabbing the crystal and smashing it on the floor smoke billowed as the three sealed rangers appeared all floored by the impact.

"No!, my crystal you'll pay for this Ranger"

Jason took a step forward  
"Madam Woe you won't get the chance, Rangers let's bring em together"   
The five Rangers combining their weapons, forming the power Blaster firing and destroying the monster 

As they celebrated none of them noticed the trio of Knights slipping away and apparating to the base.

US MOM Knight Tech Division  
Early Hours of Morning

Xander sat on a stool working on a power bank, the older wizard wasn't one who slept much having seen his fair share of horrors on the frontline as an american MOM Auror.

He was brought out of his thoughts as footsteps tapped on the tiled floor of the laboratory, Xander looked up as Harry walked in  
"Harry, everything okay?" Xander asked looking over to the young Knight.

Harry hesitated briefly before Approaching Xander and Sitting in an armchair indicated by Xander  
"nightmares, keep seeing the same things, if I tell you you won't tell Sirius or Remus will you?" He said pleadingly

Xander smiled back and Nodded  
"If you'd rather this was between us I'll do as you wish kid, I know you don't know me that well but I'm a man of my word" the blonde wizard said as he Summoned an identical armchair And two cups of sweet tea  
"Sweet Tea, helps with stress believe me"

"Okay well I keep having the same dream, I'm battling side by side with Remus & Sirius against Death Eaters  
and .... he turns up" Harry drifted off a little taking a sip of his drink before continuing "He comes straight at me like he knows who we are even in knight form and he Kills both Sirius and Remus with one Spell the killing curse I think, then he.... then he ...." Harry was unable to finish as tears overcame him. 

Xander stood reaching out to embrace the young wizard  
"Hey hey hey don't get upset, it's just a dream, he's gone isn't he? "

Harry sniffed a few times before speaking "I think so but if I've learnt anything from magic There's always a way"

"Tell you what I'll double check the shields of the suits see if the killing curse can beat the suit shields"

"Would you?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm just testing Stuff anyway, but as for you Let me give you something for the dreams" Xander said opening a box pulling out a potion bottle with a blue liquid inside

"Had the potioneers throw together a batch of dreamless sleep potions they'll sort you out for a nights rest"

Harry uncorked the bottle drinking it down  
"Now back to bed with you, I'll test the suits and let you know"   
Harry left heading back to bed leaving Xander in the Lab alone  
“I should get started, Holodeck Single Combat Me vs Solaris Knight Unmoving exhibition” the Ministry Department head started his Testing.

Next Morning, Remus was up early, he walked into the lab finding Xander Asleep in one of the armchairs the lycanthrope smiled working out his old friend had worked all night.

As Remus was thinking about pranking Xander, Sirius made his way through the door  
"Why is it when I consider being childish, you appear?" Remus asked   
"I'm your little shoulder devil moony, I always was"

Unnoticed by the two Xander opened one eye, the discussions having woken him.  
Sirius crept over to the armchair reaching his hand out to touch the ministry department leader, however a pull on his arm and the Eclipse knight found himself sprawled on the floor from an Arm drag wrestling move.

“just a tip for you Padfoot, if you’re planning a prank on an old pro, shut up about it your voice is loud enough to wake the dead” Xander said as he put an hand out to help Sirius up the black haired man dusting himself down with a trademark smirk.

“that was quite the display X, I didn’t know you were a fighter?”   
Remus commented walking over

“Part of the training of an Auror in the USA” Xander said Wistfully  
“Everyone has to be trained in a muggle fighting style in cases that magic isn’t the right course of action or ultimately we’re separated from our wands”

Elsewhere

a young vietnamese teen got off a bus.  
“You okay from here Celeste?” the driver asked

“I’ll be fine thanks Marshall, my sister lives in the city i’ll go and find her, Thanks for the ride” 

Marshall the bus driver for salem institute smiled as he shut the doors and the bus vanished.

Celeste Kwan Shrugged heaving her backpack onto her shoulders  
the bag having an extension charm applied and containing her school things the 15 year old taking a 6 month sabbatical to spend some time with her sister and intern at the Ministry.

she started walking along the path toward angel grove park, her bag over one shoulder across her back her Katana sword in its hilt, magically enchanted with notice me not due to legalities of carrying a sword in public. 

she crossed the basketball courts and passed the lake stopping in a open area where people often went for picnics  
she slid her phone from the pocket of her jeans, planning to text her sister,  
she elected to wear dark blue jeans and a cream coloured collared shirt.

in a second a flash of grey the young girl was surrounded by Putties  
the interpretive dancing gray clay creatures bounced around as they encircled the girl  
“Um, what the hell?” the witch said .


End file.
